1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support garments for treating muscle injuries.
2. Description of Related Art
Compression wraps used to treat muscle and other soft tissue injuries and discomforts typically involve wrapping a compression wrap around a person's body and securing the ends of the compression wrap to the body with hook and loop material, metal clips, or tape to hold the wrap in place. There are also flexible sleeves that can be pulled up from the foot to the thigh to create compression of the muscle, which is typically one of the treatments for an injured muscle. However, a constant problem typically experienced with these devices, particularly when used to treat a lower body injury, is that the devices tend to slide out of place, such as sliding down the leg when walking or otherwise moving about. Another problem when recovering from an injury using typical flexible wraps is icing or heating the injured area. In particular, if a user needs to walk or move about, the ice or heat device typically falls out of the wrap or slides out of place. If an athlete has a strained muscle, the athlete is often able to participate in athletic events if wrapped or taped. However, humidity, perspiration and constant movement often lead to a wrap coming undone.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved design for compression wraps that remain secured in place and at the desired location on a user's body during activity, as well as the ability to apply ice and heat treatment while still being able to move about during regular daily activity.